Taken
by Saxifrace v. 2
Summary: R for swears. And for bad writing.
1. Extraordinary

**Before we begin, a brief author's note…**

::Dances around and sings.:: Guess who's back. Back again. Shady's back. Tell a friend.

That's right! I'm baaaaack. I won't say better than every, because I don't rightly know if that's true. But here I am with some new Ginny/Draco angsty, fluffy goodness. It's rated R for a reason, so anyone out there with virgin ears might want to be careful. Mind you, Draco's in 7th year and Ginny's in 6th, so expect a little more than a peck on the cheek. Same goes for Ron and Hermione, too.

**Disclaimer:** Characters=not mine. Plot=mine.

And now. On with it.

Chapter One: Extraordinary   
  
Your lipstick's out of place 

_From when I kissed your mouth_

_Your snow-white skin is blemished blue_

_Around your wrist from when I held your hand_

_You told me that it would be the last time_

_But now I'm getting harder to fool_

_It really beats the hell out of my why I'm with you…_

Waltons - Beats the Hell Out of Me

* * *

"What were you doing with him?" Draco Malfoy snarled in her ear, grip tightening around her waist. The girl squirmed, fixing him with a short glare.

"We were talking. I wasn't aware that it's a crime." Draco pinned her up against the wall, pounding his fist next to her head.

"Damn it, Ginny, don't fuck with me. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about. He's my friend. That's all," she replied, a smug look on her face. He leaned in close, gray eyes flashing dangerously.

"That wasn't all last year. That wasn't all two years ago. Wonder Boy still wants you. I can see it when he looks at you." Ginny stuck her chin in the air, looking down her nose at him.

"He can't have me. I don't want him."

"Yes you do," Draco sneered, brushing a finger down her jaw. "He intrigues you. He's met the Dark Lord. You've met the Dark Lord. You can talk to each other and understand. Why shouldn't you want him? The Great Harry Potter?"

"Why would I want him when I want you?" Ginny shot back, moving a bit to grind her hips against his. He let out a moan, capturing her lips in a searing kiss and pinning her even tighter to the wall.

"You torture me," he whispered roughly when they separated, leaning in to nibble her lower lip. Ginny only smiled teasingly, pushing him away so she could grab her bag off the floor.

"I have to get to the library. I left my books when you dragged me off." Draco arched an eyebrow, snatching her hand and kissing the back suavely.

"Meet me outside the Great Hall after supper. Bring your cloak." Ginny nodded, a small grin appearing as he delivered a tender kiss to her cheek. He watched her as she turned towards the library, until she rounded the corner. Then he cursed to himself and stalked off to the Prefects' bathroom. He needed a cold shower.

"I saw you with Malfoy," a voice growled in Ginny's ear as she was collecting her books. Startled, she half-turned, glaring at the intruder.

"Noted, and ignored," she replied, enjoying the way her older brother's face turned red. Ron frowned, trying to keep his temper in check and resisting the urge to pound Draco's face in.

"Grow up, Ginny. Can't you see what he's doing? He's trying to turn you against your family. You were never like this before this year."

"I wasn't a lot of things before this year." She fought back a giggle, as Ron's face grew even redder. "Besides, why do you care? It's not as if I'm exactly welcome in your little group." She scooped her books up and started to the door, Ron trailing behind.

"Of course you're welcome. You've always been welcome." Ginny's jaw clenched at his reply, refusing to look at him. She'd never really been a part of their group. Sure, she'd sit with them and talk to them while she and Harry were together, but she never belonged. It had always been 'Ron, Harry, and Hermione.' Not 'Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's little sister.'

"Ron, go study with Hermione or something. I know what I'm doing, and I can take care of myself." Ron opened his mouth to object, but Ginny slipped off down a shortcut to the common room, leaving him alone in the hallway.

She fumed the whole way down the corridor. How dare he treat her as if she were five years old? She wasn't a child anymore, and she didn't need him watching over her like a hawk. If he could only get to know Draco, he would understand. He cared about her. He didn't spoil her, but he treated her like something special. Like she was more than just 'Ginny Weasley, youngest of seven and the only girl.' He acted as if she were the only one who mattered.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't even see the boy until she plowed into him, both reeling back from the impact. Ginny opened her mouth to apologize as she glanced up, closing it again when she saw whom it was.

"Oh. Sorry." Harry grabbed her arm when she tried to push past him, drawing her back.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you." Ginny rolled her eyes, frowning at Harry.

"I can't talk now. I have to drop my books off in my dorm and get to the Transfiguration room. I'm tutoring some second years."

"After dinner, then," he persisted, frowning slightly as Ginny smiled.

"Can't. I'm meeting Draco." Harry's frown deepened.

"…Oh."

"So I'll see you at dinner." Again she started to leave, sighing when Harry grabbed her shoulder.

"..Why are you doing this, Gin? Some sort of rebellion against your parents? Against your brother? Against me?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny gaped at him, jerking away. "What I'm doing has nothing to do with you or my family."

"Then what **are** you doing? ...What do you see in the guy anyways? He's a Slytherin. And remember who his father is. He's using you, Ginny."

"What give you the right?" she asked, voice deadly calm. "What give you the right to give a damn now? When you so obviously didn't care before. Why now? Just because Draco cares about me? Just because you think if you can't have me, no one else should be able to? Tell me, Harry, what the fuck do you want from me?" Harry stared at her, arm dropping to his side.

"…You've changed. He's changed you."

"He hasn't done anything to me. Not that I haven't wanted, anyways." Harry's jaw dropped. Ginny smirked evilly, continuing. "You're just fixed on the idea that the Ginny you were with was the real Ginny. The shy, innocent Ginny isn't me. **This** is me. …And I'm not with you." Before he could respond or stop her a third time, she was gone, not looking back even once.

"So what's with you and the Weasley girl?" Blaise Zabini spoke up from across the common room, drawing Draco's attention from his letter to his mother. He arched an eyebrow at the other boy, setting his quill down and tilting back in his chair.

"How do you mean?"

"Are you banging her or something?" Draco choked a bit at the question, snorting to cover it up.

"What business is it of yours?" he sneered, crossing his arms. Blaise rolled his eyes, pushing himself up and making his way across the room.

"Spare me. I've known you since we were in nappies. You hate anything that has to do with the Weasley or that Potter. …So did she slip you a love potion?" Draco shrugged, glancing around the otherwise empty common room.

"Have you seen her lately? You'd never tell she's got a figure under those school robes. And there's always the added bonus that she has Potter drooling over her." Draco feigned disinterest in the subject, but Blaise saw right through his act.

"…You really like her," the dark haired boy stated, smirking at the patented Malfoy sneer that was sent his way in return. "Maybe you looooove her."

"I don't believe in love, Zabini. So you can stick your notions right up your arse."

"Then why are you getting defensive? Before this year, you would have gladly started insulting her family or her. …If you want to know what I think–"

"Well, I don't," Draco interrupted him, scowling. Blaise ignored him, continuing.

"I think you really care about her. And you're scared, because you've never felt this way before." Draco frowned as Blaise stood and disappeared to the seventh years' dorms. Shit. He couldn't actually be right…could he?

…Dammit.


	2. Oblivion

**And now, a word from our author…**

Hey guys. Woo. It's chapter two! Careful, it's a long one.

**Disclaimer:** Characters=not mine. Plot=mine. No stealing.

Chapter 2: Oblivion   
  
So forgive me if I come by something better 

_If my words push you away_

_If I seem surprised to see you_

_Lying here, in front of me_

_Just consider what you're asking_

_And give me a little time_

_Cause I'm still havin' trouble breathing_

_Cause up to now, I've never seen you cry_

_8stops7 – Question Everything  
  
_

* * *

Ginny glanced across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting in his usual seat, but he was carefully keeping his eyes from the Gryffindor table, arguing with Blaise Zabini under his breath. Ginny frowned, stabbing her vegetables viciously with her fork. Hermione gave her a questioning look, but she ignored her, standing and heading towards the door.

At the movement from the other side of the room, Draco looked up, silver eyes following Ginny's path to the doors. Blaise elbowed him sharply, motioning him to follow.

"I don't chase," he said stiffly, locking his eyes on his plate. She would wait for him. He said he would meet her after supper, and he would meet her after supper.

"…She won't, you know," Blaise said matter-of-factly. Draco blinked.

"Won't what?"

"Won't wait. I know girls like her. She'll give you a couple minutes, but then she'll leave. And then, you're fucked." Blaise glanced towards his friend, but the blonde was already gone, stalking out of the Great Hall.

Across the room, Ron and Harry stood in unison, but Hermione pulled them back down, scolding them both. Blaise chuckled, mentally applauding the girl. She had guts to stand up to the Weasley temper and the Potter stupidity. And now, maybe Draco could confess his feelings.

Fat chance that would happen anytime soon. Currently, Ginny and Draco were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the hallway, arms crossed as they leaned against the walls.

"What the hell is your problem, Ginny?" Draco finally spoke up, wishing he hadn't when he saw her expression.

"My problem? **My** problem? What the hell is **your** problem? You didn't even spare me a glance at supper. Then I meet you like you asked, and you just give me shit." Draco opened his mouth to defend himself, but Ginny held up her hand, cutting him off. "I don't want to hear your excuse. I'm going to turn around, go upstairs, and go to bed. And I don't want to hear a word from you."

"Well, tough shit, because we're still going on that walk." It exploded from Draco's mouth before he could stop it, and he strode across the hall, cornering Ginny. "Did you bring your cloak like I asked?" Ginny mutely held up the garment and Draco nodded, stepping back. Relieving her momentarily of the cloth, he draped it across her shoulders, fastening it, almost tenderly, under her chin. Shrugging on his own cloak, he offered her a hand, which she hesitantly took, and he whisked her outside, leading her down towards the lake.

"…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset over something as stupid as you not looking at me." Ginny sighed, leaning her head against Draco's arm.

"Forget about it. I shouldn't have ignored you. …Something Zabini said had gotten to me is all." That was his way of apologizing. Ginny knew that. She smiled, squeezing his hand gently. They continued down to the lake in silence, stopping when they reached the shore.

"Gin?" Draco started, pausing when she glanced up at him curiously.

"…Draco, are you all right?"

"No," he grunted, dropping her hand. Ginny watched him as he paced a few steps away.

"…Anything I can do to help?" she asked rather timidly, tilting her head when he turned back. He watched her quietly, and then returned to her side, drawing her into a kiss. She squeaked briefly in surprise, and he took the opportunity to deepen the embrace.

Ginny's hands moved up to rest on either side of his neck, while he held her close, one hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head.

He was intoxicating, and likewise intoxicated. His lips roamed down her neck, tasting and nibbling gently at the skin they came in contact with. Groaning, he arched uncontrollably against her, holding her tighter. Ginny gasped at his fingers fumbled blindly with her robes, finally just giving up and kissing her harder.

Wait. What was he doing? Breathing labored, he forced himself away, staring into Ginny's eyes as she watched him, a hint of fear hiding behind her gaze. She brought a hand up to brush a strand of hair back from his face, allowing it to linger momentarily on his cheek. He sucked in a breath, shivers running down his spine.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" he whispered, silver gray eyes locked with Ginny's chocolate brown.

"Doing to **you**?" she replied just as quietly, gazing at him in an almost wonder. "What are **you** doing to **me**? …All I want is to be close to you. To feel you against me." Her arms snaked downwards, hands gripping his waist and pulling him closer. Draco hissed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers as he gasped for breath. This was torture.

"You are fucking **killing** me," he choked out. Ginny smirked, wiggling her hips slightly. Another hiss slid from Draco's throat. "Bitch," he mumbled before pulling her into another searing kiss. While it wasn't nearly as long as the first, it contained nearly twice the passion, hands roaming more freely than before and mouths biting and bruising.

Again, this wasn't why Draco had asked her down here. Well, in the beginning it had been, but after Blaise had screwed up his brain, he actually wanted to talk. For once.

"Wait," he mumbled through the kiss, mentally kicking himself in the head when Ginny pulled away.

"What?" He forced himself back, trying to control his urges for at least a minute.

"…I need to talk to you," he replied when his brain had begun functioning again. Ginny's jaw dropped and she took a step backwards.

"Are you bullshitting me?" she asked in a voice that was clearly headed towards that high-pitched, freaking out tone. Before it could get there, Draco jumped back in, hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

"Listen to me, would you? …I don't believe in love. We both know that." Ginny nodded, keeping her mouth closed as she waited for Draco to explain. But his mind had gone suddenly blank. Everything he wanted to tell her was gone, replaced with a picture of an older Ginny and himself, exactly how his father and mother had been like. So cold. They never loved each other. It was a well-known fact that he had at least three mistresses, and she had never been very reserved. …He didn't want to be like his father. Never would he be like Lucius Malfoy.

"…You deserve love," he heard himself say, not only shocking Ginny with the statement. It was true, though. She would never survive in a place without any love like Malfoy Manor. It would eat her alive.

"…What do you mean?" she asked quietly, not exactly wanting to hear the answer. No, she certainly didn't **love** Draco Malfoy. But she was happy with him. She felt safe with him, no matter how ironic. As he searched her eyes, she mentally begged him not to say what she expected him to.

"…Go back to Potter," he commanded lowly, looking away so he wouldn't have to see the hurt in her eyes. She stared at him blankly for a moment, shaking her head.

"I don't want him."

"Don't make me say it again, Ginny. Just go, because if you don't, I won't let you." Ginny paused, taking a step closer.

"I won't leave." Draco growled, eyes hard as he finally looked up. He roughly grabbed Ginny by her upper arms, shaking her sharply.

"Don't you fucking **dare**, Ginny. Don't you dare make me let you stay." She stared at him open mouthed, quivering as he shook her again. "Go inside. Go the fuck inside and stay away from me." He shoved her away from him and turned around, ignoring the dry sob that followed him as he stalked towards the Forbidden Forest. He couldn't care. He wouldn't. He wouldn't let himself. Not even for her.

Ginny stared after him without a word, tears streaking her cheeks. Another sob escaped despite her efforts to contain it. Slowly, she slid to the ground, one hand moving up to cover her mouth. A third sob, followed by a fourth, until they were right on top of each other, pouring out in waves. She curled forward into a ball, crying violently into her knees. Someone yelled behind her, but she didn't hear it.

Ron and Harry finally escaped from Hermione's wrath and the former was running to his sister's side, kneeling next to her. Ginny didn't even see him, when he pulled her up by the shoulders, tugging her close. She clutched his robes tightly, her knuckles turning white. His arms wrapped around her securely, and he looked up at Harry, at a loss as to what he should do. Harry frowned, watching Draco stalk away. This didn't seem right… None of it.

Draco frowned darkly as he sat in the armchair in the corner of the common room. His eyes were locked blankly on a pendant that was spread out on the table in front of him. Ginny had given it to him for his birthday in October. A silver dragon with glowing red eyes that bore into his soul. It was twisted into a knot around the black silk thread that held it, peering over its own back to glare at him accusingly. With a growl, he pushed it off the table, turning angrily towards the window.

"So. I heard you fucked it up," a voice sounded from next to Draco's chair, shaking him from his thoughts. Blaise stood next to his chair, the dragon pendant in his hand. He examined it carefully before giving Draco a meaningful look. "So was it bullshit, or did you actually break the poor girl's heart?" Draco watched him dully for a moment, and then shook his head, turning back to the window. Blaise whistled lowly, shaking the dragon around in his hand.

"Just… Go away, Zabini," Draco mumbled, closing his eyes and slumping down in his seat. Blaise arched an eyebrow, sitting in front of Draco on the edge of the table.

"You don't want me to leave. You want to spill. So get talking." Draco frowned at Blaise, shaking his head again.

"I'd much rather not," he replied in a monotone voice, blinking as Blaise shoved him roughly.

"Fess up, Malfoy. As much as I'd rather not admit it, I had a talk with Granger, who had a talk with Weasley, who had a talk with his sister. She told me everything. …What the hell happened? You were going to tell her how much you care, not break her heart."

"…Just sod off, Zabini. You don't understand, alright?" Draco pushed himself up, stalking off to his dorm. Blaise frowned, glancing down at the dragon pendant in his head. Sighing, he pocketed it, disappearing from the common room to find Hermione Granger.

* * *

"That son of a bitch. I will kick his Slytherin arse. …I knew he was trouble. I knew she shouldn't have trusted him. I knew he would do something." Ron raged as he paced the nearly empty classroom, rumbling savagely about how exactly he would punish Draco. Hermione sighed, glancing at Harry before pushing herself to her feet.

"Ron, calm down. Please. Just have a seat and cool off." The redhead very nearly growled at her when he passed, ignoring her request. Frowning at the obvious brush off, Hermione moved in front of him, placing a hand on either shoulder. "Ron, please. You aren't helping anyone pacing around like this. I know you're angry at Malfoy, but we need to think about Ginny." Ron frowned darkly, but stopped his pacing, gathering Hermione up in his arms. He nuzzled softly at her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder, sighing quietly. Harry politely turned his head as they began conversing. Hermione tenderly ran her fingers through his hair as she whispered soothingly in his ear. His arms wrapped around her waist and her lips found his forehead as he answered, voicing his obvious disgust for Draco Malfoy and involving quite a few swear words that caused Hermione to scold him gently.

"Isn't this precious?" Blaise spoke up from the doorway, moving in when they looked up. Ron turned red, clenching his fists and starting over to him. Hermione grabbed his arm, pushing him back from Blaise.

"Ron, stop it. Calm down. It's okay."

"It's not fucking okay!" Ron yelled, ignoring Hermione's scandalous glare. "They probably planned this all together. They knew the whole time what they were going to do to Ginny." Blaise rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Don't flatter yourself, Weasley. I didn't come here to talk to you." He nodded towards Hermione, and Ron turned even redder, starting for Blaise again. Hermione held him back as best she could, shooting Blaise a short glare.

"Ron, don't. I'll talk to you in a minute, Zabini." With surprising strength, Hermione forced Ron back into the corner, holding his face close to hers so he couldn't look away.

Harry regarded Blaise skeptically. They watched each other in semi-polite silence, before Blaise pulled a face at Ron and Hermione. Harry gave a snort of laughter and Blaise smirked, waiting for the two to finish their 'discussion.'

"This is bullshit, Hermione," Ron mumbled, trying to twist from her grasp. She held tightly, though, raking her fingers into his hair.

"Don't you swear at me, Ronald Weasley," she growled, looking him right in the eye. "And this isn't… isn't bad." Ron smirked. "He came to talk to me yesterday and told me some pretty interesting facts about Malfoy and Ginny. So stop being a prat." He rumbled quietly, and Hermione kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth. He grunted as she frowned at him. "Can I let go of you now?"

"…No," he replied, dipping in to kiss her roughly. She squeaked, allowing him to pin her against the wall as he nibbled at her neck.

Harry looked away from the couple, but Blaise only tilted his head and cleared his throat.

"If we could kindly get this over with, I'd rather not watch you snog all day." Ron glared sharply at Blaise, stealing one more kiss before the two made their way back to the others. The redhead kept his arms securely around Hermione, but she didn't seem to mind, reaching up behind her to rest a hand on his neck as she regarded Blaise.

"So?"

"So," he smirked. "I found Malfoy in the common room staring at this." He held up the dragon pendant, and Ron snatched it from his hand.

"…Where did he get it?" he asked quietly, letting Hermione and Harry examine it.

"Ginny gave it to him for his birthday in October. Why?" Hermione peered over her shoulder at Ron as he reached for the pendant again, running the tips of his finger over the delicate scales.

"…It's an heirloom. It goes to the oldest girl for her to give to her…fiancé, you could say. Then he gives it to their oldest daughter when she turns fifteen. You get the picture. …Jesus. Why the hell would she just give it away? To **Malfoy**?"

"…Guess she really cared about him…" Hermione murmured, leaning back into Ron's grasp as he held her tighter.

"…Shit. Son of a bitch."

"Ron, don't swear," Hermione scolded mildly, twining her fingers with his. He grunted quietly, nuzzling into her neck.

"I can't believe she did this. Without telling anyone. …She's only sixteen."

"I wonder if Malfoy knows. About the whole pendant process," Harry finally spoke up, glancing towards Blaise.

"It's doubtful. If he had, I don't think he would have changed his mind." Ron glanced up.

"What? Changed his mind about what?" Blaise smirked, giving a quiet snort of laughter.

"He was going to tell her that he loved her." Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. Hermione only smiled.

"How sweet," she cooed, cuddling up against Ron. He looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"…I can't believe this."

"Well you don't have anything to worry about anymore. Unless something heavy happens, he won't budge. No matter how much he cares." Blaise's eyes suddenly lit up and he smirked, turning his gaze to Harry. "Something heavy, though… Might be doable." Harry squirmed.

"No. Definitely not. He doesn't deserve her."

"Oh, and you do? Just because you're the Great fucking Harry Potter?" Harry lowered his eyes, and Ron tried to twist from Hermione's grasp, ready to punch Blaise in the face.

"…I don't deserve her either," Harry said in a small voice, looking years older as he sighed. Ron stopped his struggles, watching his friend carefully. "…She deserves to be happy. And if he makes her happy…then there's nothing we can do about it." Blaise nodded, holding his hand out for the pendant that Ron still held.

"I'll return this to Malfoy and make sure he wears it to Hogsmeade this weekend. Get Ginny to the Three Broomsticks, and I'll do the rest." Blaise suavely – and to get on Ron's nerves – bent and kissed the top of Hermione's hand before disappearing out the door.

"…Bullshit," Harry muttered, kicking at the desk before stalking out of the classroom.

**Review, review, review!**


	3. An Interlude

**And now for something completely different…**

In the future, don't expect chapters to come out so fast. In all reality, I had the first two chapters finished a week ago, and I just finished this 'chapter' today. So the next one might not come out until next week. Sorry. Anyways. On with it.

**Disclaimer: **Characters=not mine. Plot=mine.

**Chapter 2.5: An Interlude**

I know what boys like 

_I know what guys want_

_I know what boys like_

_Boys like_

_Boys like me_

Waitresses – I Know What Boys Like

* * *

"God, I love you…" Ron murmured, nibbling softly at Hermione's earlobe. She made a purring noise deep in her throat, running her fingers tenderly through his hair. "I want you so bad…" Hermione gasped as his hands brushed under her shirt, cold against her stomach. He took the opportunity to capture her lips in a kiss. His tongue teased her, tauntingly running over hers. Before she could react, he pulled away, resting his forehead against her cheek.

"I want you," he whispered.

"I want you, too," she murmured, voice low. He rumbled quietly, one hand moving lower. A shiver ran down her spine and she sighed, shifting down to rest her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I **need** you…" his fingers moved even lower, tracing nonsense patterns on her hip.

They were the only ones in the girl's dorm. Head Girl's dorm, to be precise. After Harry had stormed out of the classroom, Ron and Hermione had separated, meeting up again outside the door of Hermione's room. It had started as talking, but hormones finally took over and they made their way to the bed. Their robes had been discarded almost an hour ago, and now they were sprawled on the bed, tangled in each other's arms.

Ron tugged slightly at the hem of Hermione's shirt, and then unbuttoned it, kissing her belly button softly. She squirmed at the feeling of his breath on her stomach, reaching down to brush his hair back. Slowly, he began making his way up, pausing when he reached the bottom edge of her bra. Her breath quickened as he raised his head to look her in the eye.

"We can't," she whispered, fingers running down his jaw. A frown graced his features, but he nodded, moving up to rest his head on the pillow next to Hermione's. His hand once again began tracing those patterns on her stomach, and she huddled close, closing her eyes.

"…What do you suppose we'll do after graduation?" Ron asked after a moment, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Get jobs, I'd hope. Harry said once that he wants to go into Auror training. I think I'd be happy with just a desk job at the ministry." Ron shook his head slightly, pressing closer.

"Not in general. I meant between you and I. What are **we** doing after graduation?" Hermione stared up at the ceiling, shrugging absently.

"…I don't know."

"…I want to marry you," he whispered, eyes locking with hers as she turned towards him. "I'm serious. I love you more than anything, Hermione. I can't live without you." Hermione smiled, then, kissing him softly.

"You want to marry me?" she asked, stomach fluttering wildly.

"More than anything," he murmured, jerking involuntarily as Hermione threw herself at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she said over and over, finally just bursting into tears and burying her face in his shoulder. He half sat up, wrapping his arms around her securely and rocking her gently.

"Merlin, Hermione. Don't bloody cry…"

"Don't swear," she mumbled, trying to choke down her sobs. He held her closer in reply, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"…I don't have a ring," he admitted rather ashamedly. Hermione shook her head, kissing him again.

"I don't care. I don't need a ring." Ron grinned, returning the kiss and holding her face close to his.

"I'll owl my mum. She can send me the ring. You'll love it. It's been in the family for 800 years. Goes to the first son engaged. It's beautiful."

"I'll love it no matter what it looks like," she assured him, grinning like mad and bouncing off the bed. "Oh, I can't wait to tell my parents. They'll be ecstatic." Before she could re-button her shirt and grab her robes, Ron leaped to his feet and snatched her hands.

"Where do you think you're going?" She arched an eyebrow, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"I **was** heading towards the owlry so I could inform my parents of our engagement." Ron rested his hands on her waist, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I don't want to let you go just yet." She smirked the slightest bit as his hands slid under her blouse, resting dangerously low on her hips. Holding her close, he moved in to nibble at her neck, and her head fell back, allowing him better access. He took advantage of this, moving up under her ears to suck gently on her earlobe. Slowly, they made their way back to the bed, oblivious to anything but themselves.

* * *

An extra little author's note  
  
Don't ask why I have that song. I was listening to it when I started typing this out, so I just threw it in there. And to clarify, no they weren't/aren't (going to be) naked, and no, they won't be/weren't having sex. x.x


	4. Reason

**Roar, I say. Roar.**

I really don't like this chapter very much. It is, in my own words, rushed and not very good. I suppose it's better than nothing, though.

The remainder of my story, no matter what I think of it, is dedicated to Andrew and Jarrett.

**Disclaimer:** Characters=not mine, Plot=mine.

**Chapter 3: Reason**

I would swallow my pride I would choke on the rhines 

_But the lack thereof_

_Would leave me empty inside_

_I would swallow my doubt_

_Turn it inside out_

_Find nothing but faith in nothing_

_Want to put my tender_

_Heart in a blender_

_Watch it spin around_

_To a beautiful oblivion_

Rendezvous, then I'm through with you… 

_Eve 6 – Inside Out  
_

* * *

Harry scowled as he watched Ginny across the common room. She was curled up in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket that her mum had sent her for an early Christmas gift. Every so often, she'd shiver, staring blankly at the flames.

"Bastard… Look at her. She won't even talk to **Colin**, let alone us." Ron slumped onto the couch next to Harry, pulling Hermione down into his lap. Harry arched an eyebrow. Hermione usually hated public displays of affection, but she was snuggled up against his chest, paying special attention to his neck. Ron didn't seem to mind, though, running his fingers through her hair.

"…What happened to you two? You're all…touchy-feely." Hermione suddenly looked like a deer in the headlights, peering up at Ron. He shrugged, making a motion for her to go ahead.

"Well," she began, squirming. "Ron asked me to marry him."

"And she said yes," Ron put in, kissing her tenderly. Harry grinned, as Hermione turned pink and buried her face into Ron's shoulder.

"So it's finally official. We all knew it would happen one day, but now it's for real." If possible, Hermione turned redder, still hiding her face from view.

"Don't go blabbering off to everyone now, mate. If they want to know what's going on, they can ask themselves," Ron instructed Harry, looking rather fierce. Harry rolled his eyes.

"And I was going to post flyers all over the school."

"Post flyers for what?" A voice questioned from behind the couch. Harry glanced curiously over his shoulder, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Hullo, Ginny. I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information. You'll have to ask your brother, as I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Sod off, you prat," Ron muttered, the tips of his ears turning red. He turned to his sister, mumbling the answer under his breath.

"Hermione and I are engaged."

"To each other?" A new voice broke into the conversation. Connie, a fifth year in Hermione's OWLs study group, peered over at the group from her spot in an armchair a few feet away. Ron turned crimson.

"Yes. Yes, to each other." Ginny forced a smile, sitting at Harry's other side. As Connie continued interrogating Ron and Hermione, Harry turned towards Ginny, frowning slightly.

"How are you holding up? He asked softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him. She shrugged, slouching down.

"Fine, I suppose… I'm sorry about yesterday. In the hallway?" Harry shook his head, running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't fret. I've already forgotten about it," he replied, watching Ginny nod softly and stand. She glanced over at Ron and Hermione, who were unsuccessfully trying to convince Connie not to tell anyone, before returning her gaze to Harry.

"…I'm going to the library." With that, she disappeared from the common room, leaving Harry alone, frowning after her.

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Draco growled, following Blaise into one of the more dusty corners of the library.

"I wouldn't be much of a friend if I just let you waste away in the dorms, would I? Besides, I need to borrow your Potions skills for this." Draco went along with it, skulking after the boy until, by mere coincidence, he caught sight of a familiar red-haired figure at a near-by table, staring blankly at her book. Draco couldn't help but stare, leaning against one of the bookshelves. He wouldn't deny it, he wanted her back. He wanted to feel her in his arms, to kiss her senseless in the hallway off the Potions room.

Blaise finally noticed Draco wasn't behind him, and moved back to the blonde's side, glancing in the direction he was staring.

"…You should talk to her." Draco tensed, but didn't look away, a frown playing at his lips.

"What would I say? 'Sorry I ripped out your heart and stomped it into the ground. Hope we can still snog sometime.' Yeah. She'll go for that." Draco spun on his heel and stalked from the library. Blaise watched him go, and then turned back to Ginny, sauntering over to her table. She glanced up at the sound of footsteps, arching an eyebrow as he sat across from her. They didn't say a word, only regarding each other rather skeptically before Blaise reached out to rest a hand on Ginny's cheek. She immediately crumbled, a whimper escaping as she tried to control herself. Blaise moved from his chair to kneel by Ginny's, taking her hands.

"You really want to be with him?" He asked softly, wiping away her tears with his thumb. Ginny nodded, hiccupping quietly. "…Talk to him this weekend. I'll get him into the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Come then."

"…I can't," Ginny choked out, shaking her head sharply. "I can't talk to him. I won't." Softly pushing Blaise's hands away, she stood, gathering her books and heading towards the exit.

Blaise moved into Ginny's vacated chair, snorting as he watched her leave. This might prove to be a problem.

* * *

The weekend came without a hitch, and before too long, the students of Hogwarts found themselves in Hogsmeade, milling in the streets and wandering from shop to shop. Ron and Hermione had disappeared somewhere to be alone, so Harry and Ginny were walking together, the former almost consistently checking his watch. At noon, he was to send her over to the Three Broomsticks with instructions for her to get a booth in the back and wait for him while he bought her Christmas present. Then Blaise would coax Draco in, setting him at Ginny's table and disappearing so the two could hopefully make up.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked quietly, resting a hand gently on his arm. He jerked slightly, forcing a smile as he was shaken from his thoughts.

"Fine. Thinking about what to get you for Christmas." A pink tint appeared in Ginny's cheeks, and she ducked her head, letting her hand drop. Harry glanced at his watch. Three til noon. "I'm going to duck into a few shops and pick something out. How about you go save a table for us at the Three Broomsticks. In the back, so we can talk. Alright?" Ginny nodded slightly, and he watched her head towards the building, sighing when he caught sight of Blaise and Draco down the street. The blonde was sullenly following him towards the Three Broomsticks, his hands in his pockets and his head low. …Their reunion wouldn't be pretty…

"I don't want to go in there, Zabini," Draco growled, stopping outside the door and crossing his arms. Blaise rolled his eyes, frowning at him.

"And why? Because she's probably in there? Be a man, Malfoy. You have to face her eventually." Draco scowled, but followed Blaise inside. The dark-haired boy looked around, and then set off for one of the darker corners. Draco started after him cautiously, stopping when he saw who was seated there.

"…I'm leaving." Blaise narrowed his eyes, grabbing a fistful of Draco's robes.

"Don't be a puss, Malfoy. Be the bigger man, sit down, and fucking work this out. I'm sick of watching you sulk around." Draco attempted to rip away, but Blaise kept his grip, fixing him with a sharp glare. "Listen to me, Malfoy. I went to talk to her in the library that day. She wants to talk. She told me." Well, not in so many words… But it made Draco stop struggling, gazing over at her table in consideration.

"…If you're bullshitting me, I'll make you sorry." With that, he took a deep breath and stepped towards the girl. Blaise watched with a satisfied smirk as he spoke quietly and sat down across from her. Damn, he was good. Should start a business.

Draco swallowed hard as he stopped next to Ginny, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "May I sit?" She jerked slightly in surprise, eyes wide when she turned towards him. A small nod answered him and he slid into the chair across from her.

What was he supposed to say now? What he supposed to apologize? Pretend nothing happened? Ginny answered the question for him, the hurt in her eyes obvious.

"Why are you here?"

"…I don't know," he replied truthfully, eyes downcast. Ginny frowned at him, glancing towards the door.

"…They planned this. I'm going to kick Harry's arse. …I can't believe this." She gave an exasperated sigh, gathering her things. As she got up to leave, Draco found himself reaching out to grab her arm.

"Don't. …I'll go." Ginny paused, and then nodded slightly, sitting back down. Draco pushed himself up, leaning in before he left. "I want to talk to you. Meet me after supper?" Ginny inclined her head in agreement, and Draco nodded. Out of habit, he moved forward and kissed her cheek, heading towards the door before she could react. She watched him leave, fingers lingering over where his lips had touched her. When he disappeared from her sight, she turned her eyes down, frowning. How dare he make her want him!


	5. Difficulties

**Lalala. Next chapter. Lala.**

Special. Two songs this time. I couldn't make up my mind about which one.

For Andrew and Jarrett.

Disclaimer: Characters=not mine, Plot=mine.  
  
Chapter 4: Difficulties  
  
Nobody said it was easy 

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_I'll take you back to the start_

_Coldplay – The Scientist  
_

* * *

_I heard you're doing okay_

_But I want you to know_

_I'm a dick_

_I'm addicted to you_

_I can't pretend I don't care_

_When you don't think about me_

_Do you think I deserve this?_

_Simple Plan – Addicted  
_

* * *

Ginny's mind was full of jumbled thoughts as she sat on the sofa, chewing her thumbnail. She had never felt this anxious about meeting Draco before. Her heart fluttered at the slightest sound, and her poor thumb had almost no nail left

"Ginny?" Hermione stood behind the girl, resting a hand on her shoulder. Ginny jumped violently, nearly giving herself whiplash. Hermione frowned, moving around to sit next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm alright," she replied with a nervous grin, starting on her other thumbnail. "I'm meeting Draco after supper."

"Oh, Ginny…" Hermione patted her head gently.

"I'm a little nervous." Wasn't that just the understatement of the year?

"…How about you and I go upstairs for a while? We'll sneak some of Lavender and Parvati's makeup and make you irresistible." Ginny managed a weak smile and nod, pushing herself up and following Hermione to the 7th year girls' dorm.

Unfortunately, Lavender and Parvati were there, discussing what they would be wearing to the New Years Ball that Dumbledore had planned for students staying over the Christmas holidays.

But fortunately, Hermione appealed to them on the makeup subject, and they insisted they help. With Hermione working magic – figuratively and literally – on her hair, Lavender doing her makeup, and Parvati painting her nails, Ginny was beginning to feel a bit like a princess.

When the girls were finished, Ginny glanced in the mirror, scarcely believing it was the same Ginny Weasley. Her hair fell in gentle waves down her back. Her fingernails were a glittery navy blue, and her eyelids matched, bringing out the sparkle in her chocolate colored eyes.

"Oh, Ginny. You look gorgeous. Malfoy is going to fall all over himself," Hermione praised her, grinning widely. "Don't worry about Ron and Harry. I'll keep them from interfering."

"If you really want to get to Malfoy, play a little hard to get. Pretend you don't care. Then reel him in like a trout." Parvati nodded along with Lavender's instructions, and Ginny beamed, pushing herself out of the chair to give all of the girls hugs.

"Thank you so much… You have no idea how much this means to me." She bounced from the room, a new spring in her step. She was going to get that boy back.

* * *

Draco scowled as Blaise dangled the dragon pendant in front of his face, making a grab for it. But the dark-haired boy was too quick, yanking it away.

"I had an interesting chat with the Dream Team the day I found you sulking over this bit of jewelry." Blasé stated casually, glancing up from the pendant to catch Draco's reaction.

"And I care because…" Draco motioned for him to continue, watching as he held up the pendant again.

"I just happened to learn quite an interesting fact about your necklace." His companion merely arched an eyebrow, so Blaise continued, smirking as he anticipated Draco's reaction. "Apparently, it's quite the antique. Handed down to the first-born daughter to give to her…true love, I suppose. And look just who the little Weasley girl gave it to." Draco paused a moment before reaching for the pendant. Blaise gave it up, watching as Draco stared at it for a moment. Then he tugged it over his head, fingering the dragon as he sunk down in his chair.

"…Lord."

"Quite the shock, isn't it? Weasley wasn't too happy when he found out the family heirloom went to you."

"Sod off, Zabini," Draco spat out rather moodily (**A/N:** Mm. Moody Draco), gazing blankly out the window. Blaise sneered mildly and wisely left the common room so Draco could think it out.

Did he love her? **No, he didn't believe in love.**

Did he care about her deeply? **Yes.**

Did he miss her touch? **Definitely.**

Did he want to spend the rest of his miserable life with her? **Hell yes.**

Did that mean he loved her? **…Yes.**

Draco dropped the pendant, jumping as it hit his chest. Oh, **shit.**

* * *

****

****

Before too long, the students were gathered once again in the Great Hall. Ginny and Draco carefully avoided looking at each other the entire meal, save for sneaky glances when the other wasn't looking. Ginny carefully feigned disinterest in anything to do with Draco Malfoy, which in turn infuriated him. Dammit, she was supposed to be pining for him, not pretending he didn't exist. Sneaky devil. …She was doing this on purpose, the minx. Well, then. Two could play at that game.

Obviously, Draco's inferiority complex was getting to him. No, he did not like being teased. If she thought he would come crawling back to her just because she put on a little makeup, she had another thing coming. …But damn, she looked hot… No! He would **not** think about taking off her clothes. Definitely not.

Draco forced himself to concentrate on his food for the remainder of the meal, and he attempted to do that very well. He even managed to swallow a few bites before most of the students were finished with supper. He pushed his plate away and, as Blaise watched with a satisfied smirk, made his way out of the Great Hall.

Ginny was waiting for him outside of the doors, leaning against the wall and picking at her nails with a bored expression on her face. After a moment, she glanced up and, catching sight of Draco, flashed a smile. Her grin grew as she caught him squirming. Ha. It was working. But in return, just seeing Draco sent shivers through her whole body and her stomach flipped without ceasing. Ugh. She should **not** have eaten.

"Draco," she greeted him mildly, tilting her head. "You wanted to talk?" Draco cleared his throat quietly, motioning absently.

"Not here. Could we possibly relocate to a more private area? Back of the library?" Ginny inclined her head slightly in agreement and started towards the library, leaving Draco to slink along behind her. Not to say he didn't enjoy the view. No! **Bad** Draco. No thoughts. Not allowed to think anymore.

Luckily, they made it to the library without any interruptions and even made it all the way to the furthest corner before Draco couldn't resist temptation anymore. Without a thought as to what would happen next, he pinned Ginny against one of the shelves and kissed her roughly. He couldn't help it! She was **taunting** him.

Ginny's head swam as his body slammed against hers, heat just radiating off in waves. His hands wandered freely, finally settling after a few minutes. One on her waist, the other tangled in her hair, holding her close. His hands weren't the only ones moving, though. Ginny's started against his chest, then slowly moved lower, finally ending up low on his hips. Roar.

When the kiss was finally broken, Draco pressed his forehead against her cheek, gasping for breath. Ginny was in a similar state, keeping her eyes closed.

"Shit. Sorry. I couldn't keep it in…any longer, with your damn…teasing. Fucking vixen, you are." He mumbled against her neck as he allowed his head to slip down, resting comfortably on her shoulder. She brushed his hair back from his face, letting her fingers rest longer than necessary on his cheek. He shuddered at her touch, planting lighter-than-air kisses along her collarbone.

"You realize nothing is going to be the same as before, right?" Ginny asked quietly, kissing him gently on the temple. He nodded softly, pulling back just enough to look her in the eye.

"…I know." Draco held her gaze for a moment longer, kissing her before tugging back more. He extracted the dragon pendant from where it had been tucked away under his shirt, holding it out towards Ginny. "Tell me about this." Ginny paled slightly, mouth opening and closing a few times before she could find the words.

"It's…an heirloom. I assume you already know what it means, if you're asking about it…" Draco ran a finger along her jaw, leaning in so their foreheads touched.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I…" She swallowed hard, forcing herself to look him in the eye. "I love you. A lot." Draco nodded, digging through his pocket for something. Without letting her see what it was, he slipped it over her head and kissed her softly.

"I love you, too. I've just been too stupid and blind to realize it." Ginny fingered the delicate chain around her neck and the two rings that had been strung onto it. Draco smiled, taking her hands in his. "They belonged to my grandparents. And their grandparents before that. And their grandparents before that. And so on… Our own little heirloom. From grandparent to grandchild." He kissed her again.

"They're beautiful…" She paused, looking up from the rings. "…Why me?" Draco gave her a serious look, gently brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Haven't you heard? I'm quite taken with you."

Ginny smiled, and, once again, the couple kissed, not quite ready to let each other go just yet.

**And the end! You all have permission to tell me what a shitty, rushed ending it was. Promise I won't cry. You all like how I shoved the title of the story in at the end there? Aha.**


End file.
